Totally Trucked
by gleeme33
Summary: Rachel leaves McKinley early in her senior year to go on tour with the First National Tour Cast of Spring Awakening. But what happens when a familiar face gets cast as the Melchior to her Wendla? Follow Rachel, Jesse, and the cast on their adventures.
1. Prolog

_Author's Note_

I've wanted to do a story where Rachel plays Wendla and Jesse plays Melchior in _Spring Awakening _for the longest time, even though I'm not necessarily the biggest St. Berry fan and I know it's been done before by many authors before me. However, I'm very disappointed in the way Finchel is going on the show now, especially what it's making Rachel out to be, so I figured now is a good time to try this out. I can't promise it'll turn out to be a St. Berry fic, and I can't promise it'll turn out to be a Finchel fic – I can be swayed either way as of late. Also, my stories _Close Enough To Normal _and _Crazy Is Perfect _– which you should _totally _check out! – are centered around Rachel on Broadway, so, as much as I love the _SA_ Original Broadway Cast, I'm using the Totally Trucked Cast (First National Tour Cast) in this fic and putting Rachel and Jesse as Wendla and Melchior on tour! This doesn't mean at all that I'll be slowing down _Crazy Is Perfect _or _Once Upon A Time_; they are both still up and running! I hope you like it. Thanks and enjoy.

_Full Summary_

Rachel leaves McKinley early in her senior year to go on tour with the First National Tour Cast of _Spring Awakening_. But what happens when a familiar face gets cast as the Melchior to her Wendla? Follow Rachel, Jesse, and the cast on their crazy adventures, battles with getting in their schoolwork, bus rides to new places, and relationship roller-coasters. The kids at McKinley keep up with their former New Directions co-caption by watching their YouTube videos, Totally Trucked, but will the distance make Finn want Rachel back, or drive them farther apart? What about Jesse? Well, just like Rachel said, even through heartbreak or heart attack, the show must go on.

_Couples_

Maybe Finchel, maybe St. Berry (it's up to you guys to sway me on this one!), Klaine, Brittana, Quick, Wemma, and more may come in later.

_Members of the Totally Trucked Cast_

Rachel Berry (Wendla Bergmann)

Jesse St. James (Melchior Gabor)

Blake Bashoff (Moritz Steifel)

Steffi D (Ilse Neumann)

Henry Stram (Adult Men)

Angela Reed (Adult Women)

Andy Mientus (Hanschen)

Matt Shingledecker (Georg)

Sarah Hunt (Martha)

Ben Moss (Ernst)

Anthony Lee Medina (Otto)

Gabrielle Garza (Anna)

Kimiko Glenn (Thea)

_Prolog_

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!_

That was all Rachel could think of or hear anyone say all day. Just one last period. Just one last class period, and then she was free. Free, that is, to start her destiny. She just had to wait until her history class was over, and then she would be getting in her car, and driving to the location where she and her new cast mates would meet up for the first time. After they accounted for everyone, they'd get on a bus, and tour all around the country in the first National Tour of one of her favorite Broadway shows, _Spring Awakening_.

Of course, landing the female lead role of Wendla was _not _an easy task – she had to miss so much school to drive pretty much all across the country for auditioning, and work shopping, and rehearsals, but it was worth it. It was so, _so _worth it when she got that call back, telling her that she had gotten the part. Since _Spring Awakening _on Broadway was just ending at that time, she went into New York with her then-boyfriend, Finn Hudson, and saw the closing cast. Of course, that Wendla was great, but Rachel had already excepted the fact that no one could come close to the original Wendla, played by Lea Michele.

Then again…a girl can dream, can't she?

That last history period felt like forever and a half. Honestly, Rachel had tuned out the teacher altogether – for all she knew, Mr. Gallagher was talking about Germany in the year 1891. That's the time and place _Spring Awakening _was set in, of course. All she could think about was her new cast, and getting to play _that_ role – _wow_. Talk about a dream come true. Across the history room, she could a glance at Finn, who was looking at her. Earlier in the week, she had to tell Finn that they should see other people. Long distance would be nearly impossible on tour. If he was as crushed as Rachel was, he certainly didn't show it…but she wasn't going to think about that right now. She would have a new man in her life pretty soon, and his name would be Melchior Gabor…

Finally, the bell rang. Rachel sprang out of her seat, collected her things, and got to the main office as fast as she could. She had to – rather quickly – fill out papers that allowed her to finish out the rest of her senior year online. Leaving high school early was a small price to pay for play Wendla Bergmann.

"Uh…hey."

She turned around to see Finn there.

"Hey," she responded.

"So, uh…you're really leaving, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I…I am."

"Oh…" he shuffled his feet. "Well, um…good luck. Or, uh, break a leg. I'll call you sometimes, you know, if you want…"

"Yeah, uh, I'd like that…" she said. "And I'll call you, too. We should keep in touch."

"Yeah. We should."

They hugged, awkwardly, and with that, Rachel left McKinley High School for good.

It was time to start her destiny.


	2. Best Friends

**Sorry this has taken so long. My math grade has gone down so I haven't exactly had time to be writing anything. :( I've been trying to find a schedule for the 1rst National Tour of **_**Spring Awakening**_**, the one this story follows, but I can't find one anywhere! All I know is their first stop was in San Diego! So, if anyone knows where one is, **_**please **_**tell me! Thanks. :) Remember to review. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter One_

San Diego. That was where her destiny would begin. San Diego. And all she had to do was get on the plane.

"…And we'll call you every day, and text you every minute, and look at your picture every second, and – "

" – _Dad_!" Rachel interrupted her father, Hiram Berry, as she grabbed a better grip on the handle of her bag. "It's okay – I'm going to be fine, okay?"

"Rachel…" her Leroy Berry started, and then stopped himself. "O-okay. We trust you, baby. And we're only a phone call away."

The flight wasn't that long, only about four or five hours. In hindsight, it wasn't that long – but while Rachel was living it, it was the longest four or five hours she had ever experienced. She wondered what it would be like, her first real _show _– and being the _female lead _no less. She wondered who her new cast mates would be, and hoped with all her heart that they liked her. _Please_, she thought. _Please, please, please let them like me. Just let them like me. Please, please let them like me_…

Jesse St. James had arrived in San Diego the day before. He'd already successfully made friends with Andy Mientus, Matt Shingledecker, and Ben Moss. He shared a hot pretzel with Sarah Hunt, talked Broadway with Blake Bashoff, and tried many times to hit on Steffi D. _This was_ great, Jesse thought. The cast could not have been more welcoming, and he could not _wait _to meet the girl who would be the Wendla to his Melchior. Jesse imagined her as a super-hot babe with the voice of an angel.

That next morning, Jesse noticed that Sarah got up extra early.

"I'm heading to the airport," she said. "Going to get your Wendla, Melchior. Then we can hit the rode!"

Jesse sat in the hotel, bursting with excitement, while Rachel entered the airport, feeling the same. She didn't even have to walk very far from where the plane let her off until she heard:

"Rachel Berry?"

She whipped around and asked to no one in particular:

"Um…yes?"

In another second, she was almost tackled by a hug.

"Hi!" The girl hugging her let out. "I'm Sarah – Sarah Hunt. I play Martha. And – oh my gosh, hi, I'm so excited to meet you – Steffi saw your audition tapes and said you were _incredible_!"

"Wow, uh…thank you!" Rachel breathed deeply, and then repeated herself. "Thank you Sarah, you don't know how much that means, really."

"But I mean it!" She insisted. "Really, I'm so glad you're our Wendla. Now c'mon, let's go meet the rest of the cast. They all can't wait to meet you, _especially _Melchior…"

Rachel told herself once again that to dream up her perfect Melchior was _stupid _and _unrealistic_. Then, he decided not to listen to herself again.

"Sarah? Do you know who plays him? Melchior, I mean…"

"This guy named Jesse," Sarah responded. "I think he's from Ohio."

"Wait, wait, wait…" an alarm blared in Rachel's mind. "His name's not _Jesse St. James_, is it?"

"Actually, I think that's it!" The girl who plays Martha continued as they walked through the airport. "You know him?"

"Uh…yeah. I do." Rachel blinked. "I do know him."

"Well…that's good, isn't it? At least you're comfortable with him, right? I mean, there is _that _scene…"

Rachel almost wasn't cast due to _that _scene – the scene where Melchior and Wendla sleep together. There's only particle nudity – it's not like they're totally naked on stage or anything – but it's still a really intimate, emotional scene, and the audience does see Melchior's ass and Wendla from the waist up – _not _from the waist down, though. Legally, Wendla and Melchior can't be played by minors for that reason alone. Rachel thanked God about five-hundred-twenty-five-thousand-six-hundred times that she turned eighteen before her auditions for Wendla started. But if it really _was _Jesse St. James playing her Melchior, the guy who broke her heart, threw eggs at her, waltzed back into her life and then suddenly left again, this could be…totally _awkward_.

"Rachel…? You okay?" Sarah asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Uh…yeah!" Rachel rasped, then turned to face her now cast mate again. She had been spacing out, she realized. "Yeah. Yeah, fine, I'm fine."

They made it to the rent-a-car place and picked one up; Sarah got behind the wheel and Rachel sat beside her in the passenger seat.

"Ya' know," Sarah prompted as she started to drive. "I hope we can be really good friends. I never had lots of friends back home…"

"Really?" That was surprising – why wouldn't she have lots of friends? "I…me too. Except for the glee club, and my ex-boyfriend, I never really had anyone to talk to…"

"So…friends?" The girl asked sheepishly.

"Friends?" Rachel echoed. "How 'bout _best friends_!"

And that's how Rachel Berry made her first best friend.

"Hey, let's turn that music up!" And she moved the dial until the newest Maroon Five song blasted, and the two best friends happily sang along.

**Sorry it's short, I have more work to do but I wanted to post **_**something**_**. Thank God I get out of school early in June… Review? :)**


End file.
